


Not Up For Debate

by seongjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Degradation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Bondage, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Yunho and Seonghwa, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rich Yeosang, Rough Sex, Someone save S.Coups, YunHwa are done with Yeosang's shit, Yunho and Seonghwa are very mean to Yeosang but honestly he deserves it, nsfw in chapter 2, only a tiny bit tho its hardly there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongjoongie/pseuds/seongjoongie
Summary: Seonghwa and Yunho are broke activist boyfriends barely making it through university on scholarships. They walk into their political debate class one day and are greeted with the worst possible sight: SNU's biggest headache and one of the biggest assholes to grace the universe, Kang Yeosang.





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

> Big Aries Men Ruin Tiny Gemini Twink

It felt like his head had barely hit the pillow before Seonghwa’s infuriatingly loud alarm started to go off. Yunho had changed it to some meme song the other day and holy shit was it painful on the ears. He blindly grabbed for his phone on the bedside table to turn it off before he realized it was still in his jeans pocket from the night before. He sighed deeply and cracked open his eyes, squinting miserably at the vibrating pile of clothing on the other side of the tiny dorm room. Wiping the sleep from his eyes Seonghwa rolled (quite literally) off the bed, landing harshly on the floor in a pathetic lump. He proceeded to army crawl/wiggle/struggle across the room and dramatically throw himself onto his back once he had succeeded in his mission. He stared at the ceiling as if it were the void that was about to swallow him whole. What he wouldn’t give for just one day to sleep in without class or work. 

“You okay, Hwa?” Yunho quipped, peeking out from under the pile of blankets on his side of the bed, a bemused smile on his face after having watched the entire spectacle play out. 

“Fuck off. You could have turned it off, it was closer to you anyway.”

“And miss THAT impressive display of human suffering? No thanks,” Yunho said with a snicker, ducking out of the way of the stray sandal that his boyfriend launched in his direction. “Besides, if you didn’t physically get up to turn that off I wouldn’t have been able to drag your ass out of bed for hours, and we have that debate class in like, forty five minutes. You should probably get ready.” Seonghwa just grunted in response. “Thank you, Yunho, you’re such a good boyfriend for reminding me. I love you. I owe you my life. I’ll buy you coffee since you did me such a solid just now,” Yunho grumbled. Seonghwa threw another shoe at him. 

\----------

Seonghwa did end up buying Yunho coffee, but that was only because the motherfucker conveniently realized he forgot his wallet only after he ordered his drink. Seonghwa, behind him in line, just rolled his eyes and ordered his own (significantly cheaper) coffee and slid a wad of crumpled cash across the counter. He pretended to ignore the barista’s disgruntled glare as he tried to straighten out the bills. 

“You owe me ₩5,000. I can’t believe you forgot your wallet again, you broke bitch,” Seonghwa complained, snaking the hand not holding his drink into the taller’s grasp as they left. The pair bickered all the way to the social sciences building. They walked fast even though they had plenty of time before their class started. Even one late could jeopardize their merit scholarships, and neither boy was particularly interested in dropping out, especially not on the first day of the new semester. They got to the classroom with ten minutes to spare and were relieved to see that they at least weren’t the first ones there. There were a few other dead looking students (seriously, who decided scheduling a class before 9am was a good idea) and the equally exhausted professor was struggling to hook up his laptop to the projector. The seats were arranged in an awkward semi circle and Seonghwa vaguely noted that this class was probably the smallest he’d ever had, with only about fifteen desks. 

Seonghwa and Yunho settled in next to each other at one end of the semi circle and waited for the rest of the class to trickle in. There were some familiar faces that Seonghwa had seen over the years, but no one he really knew. It seemed like he and Yunho were gonna be on their own in this one. 9am rolled around and almost every seat was filled. The rest of the stragglers snuck in and by 9:06 all but one seat was filled. The professor took a long drag from his coffee and grimaced. 

“Should we get started?” There were various mutterings across the room and Yunho swore he heard someone grunt. “Okay, cool. Hopefully you’re all in the right class, this is Contemporary Political Thoughts and Debate. My name is Choi Seungcheol. You can call me Professor Choi, Dr. Choi, Seungcheol, S. Coups, whatever you’re most comfortable with. This is a small class, so I want us to be as close as possible. First, I want to go over our course syllabus, and then we can get some introductions out of the way. I’m going to put the syllabus up on the projector if i can get the damn thing to work, but I’m also going to give you all a physical copy. Photocopy it, laminate it, tape it to your bedroom wall, whatever you want, but if you lose it you’re not getting another copy. You know they charge us per page we print, right? How screwed up is that. This capitalist society is going to bleed me dry. I need that printer to do my job, and what do they do? Extort me. I’m essentially paying them to pay me.” Professor Choi rambled, waving his hands maniacally towards the end. Someone may have snickered. Certainly not Seonghwa. Not at all.

Seungcheol took a deep breath to prepare for what seemed like another long tangent, but before he could begin the classroom door opened with way more force than necessary. It slammed against the wall and Yunho jumped involuntarily, head snapping towards the newcomer. Seonghwa absentmindedly rubbed at his back to calm him down and glared at the smug little shit making his way towards the only seat left. He knows that smug little shit. Kang Yeosang. Famed for being Seoul National University’s biggest asshole and plaguing the campus with not-so-humble brags about his daddy’s money. What he was doing in a political debate class was an absolute mystery, but Seonghwa could feel hot rage simmering in his gut already. 

“Sorry I’m late, sir, my driver got stuck in traffic on the way here,” he drawled. Yunho angrily squeezed Seonghwa’s thigh under the desk. 

Professor Choi sighed deeply. “Just don’t make it a habit.”

It’s not like he can do anything about it even if Yeosang never shows up, Seonghwa thought. 

Or you could just not show up anymore at all, Yunho’s mind supplied. 

\----------

Even being in a seminar with Kang Yeosang was known to be painful, Yunho had heard. His source was one Kim Hongjoong, leader of the Pride Alliance and proud champion of social justice on campus. According to him Yeosang had trouble “controlling the never ending waterfall of shitassery leaving his mouth” and would always interrupt the professors. A debate class, as it turned out, was a thousand times more painful. Now, as opposed to a seminar where talking was frowned upon, Professor Choi openly encouraged discussion, a tragedy that led Yunho to the literal hellscape he found himself currently residing in. A never ending waterfall of shitassery didn’t even begin to touch on the ignorant, belligerent nonsense falling out of Yeosang’s lips.

“I mean, personally, I don’t even understand why a lower class even exists, let alone people living below the poverty line. There are jobs everywhere. If you can’t afford to live comfortably, it's probably because you’re a reckless spender or too lazy to actually find employment.” Several heads snapped towards Yeosang. It was about two weeks into the semester and the class was discussing the economic repercussions of late stage capitalism. Apparently Yeosang had some opinions on it. 

“That's an interesting take, Yeosang-ssi. Have you ever actually had a job? Have you ever dealt with bills and rent and buying groceries? It’s not as simple as you seem to think it is.” The heads that had snapped to Yeosang whipped back over to face Seonghwa. “It’s really easy to call poverty a choice when you’ve never had to lift a finger or break a sweat to make a living. Have you ever struggled once in your life?” Seonghwa retorted, sitting a little straighter in his chair. Yunho sighed dejectedly. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but Seonghwa had this habit of popping off and getting himself into trouble with his words, and Yunho was always the one who had to either back him up or bail him out. Professor Choi just leaned back in his chair and sipped on his chai latte (he had been in front of them at the cafe earlier and even offered to spot Yunho’s drink because Seonghwa had adamantly refused. What a legend). 

“Why does it matter if I have a job or not. If anything, me not having one makes it easier for all of you. More ‘opportunities’ or however you like to say it,” Yeosang sniffed. The heads shifted back to the other side of the semi circle. “I don’t understand why you’re salty about me or my family having money. Just work harder.” Okay, Yunho had officially had enough.

“Has it ever once occurred to you, Yeosang-ssi, that poverty can be generational? If someone’s parents are poor, they’re statistically more likely to also live in poverty. They don’t have access to the same opportunities as the wealthy unless they work their asses off to the point where they jeopardize their own health. They may have to get a job while they’re still in high school. They may be worried about having food, or hot water. On the flip side, someone with wealthy parents won’t have to worry about working while in school. They won’t have to deal with the stress of not knowing when their next hot meal is. They’ll get better grades because their time isn’t split between work and education, and that will set them up better for university. They’ll be able to actually AFFORD university, too. They won’t have to take out loans that they’ll be paying off until late into adulthood.” Yunho was standing at this point. The rest of the class looked as if they were at a tennis match, looking back and forth between the two sides of the court. 

“Also,” Seonghwa added, “it really has nothing to do with how hard one works. You could be the hardest worker at your job and still be getting paid the minimum wage, which is still not enough to cover most people’s rent without roommates, let alone food and other utilities. Minimum wage here in Seoul is ₩7,520 per hour.” Seonghwa pulled out his phone calculator. “If someone is working 40 hours a week, that’ll bring them to about ₩1,204,800 a month. A 83.5m² apartment is about ₩1,300,000 per month. Do you mean to tell me that working harder is going to bridge that gap?” The air in the room was tense. Professor Choi was starting to look nervous. Seonghwa and Yunho were glaring daggers across the room and Yeosang was leaning back in his seat with an unbothered smirk. 

“You know, I really don’t know why I expected you two to understand what I’m saying. I guess I thought you’d actually be smart, considering you’re both here on scholarships. But it seems that there isn’t any hope for you. You’re just gonna stay stuck blaming ‘the system’ til you’re old and grey because you’re too lazy to actually try and make something out of yourselves. It’s a shame, really.”

“Is that what you think? Or is that what Daddy tells you to think?” Seonghwa snarled. The class went silent. Someone gasped. No one disrespected Kang Yeosang like that if they wanted to keep their educational career intact. Especially not if they were banking on a scholarship. His father essentially ran the school for how much money he pumped into it, and money speaks. If he wanted a student gone, all he had to do was threaten to cut funding. Yunho even shot a worried glance over at his partner. Yeosang’s cool demeanor had slipped and it seemed like a tantrum was imminent. Before he had the chance to start flipping out, Professor Choi jumped up to intervene, laughing nervously.

“Allllllright guys, that’s enough for today, I think. How about we wrap up this discussion by coming up with five pros and five cons for capitalism as an economic system, and then I’ll set you free a bit early. Our time is almost up anyway, that went on way longer than I thought it would.” Yunho sat back down, pulling Seonghwa down with him by the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Are you insane, hyung?” he hissed, eyes wide as saucers. “You can’t just piss off Kang Yeosang. Do you know what his dad can do?”

“Fuck his dad.” 

Yunho made a face. “As your boyfriend I will only let you do that if you get a sugar daddy arrangement out of it.”

\----------

A few weeks passed, and so did a few more heated debates, but to Seonghwa and Yunho’s shock they hadn’t yet been called down to the administrative offices and been told their scholarships had been revoked. 

“I don’t understand, Mingi. Usually when people get him all butthurt he absolutely obliterates their campus life. So why not us?” Seonghwa whined into his boyfriend’s lap. He and Yunho were currently crammed on Hongjoong’s tiny couch in the apartment he shared with Mingi, passing a joint around. “Like, if only you knew half the shit that’s gone down in that classroom... we’re lucky Professor Choi doesn’t give a shit about anything because otherwise we would probably have gotten kicked out by now.”

“Babe, call him S.Coups. He was telling me that’s his stage name for his rap group on Soundcloud.”

“Seonghwa, I swear I’ll come back to talk about your bitching in a minute. Your professor has a Soundcloud? And he goes by S.Coups? What the fuck,” Hongjoong laughed from his spot on the beanbag in the corner.

“I know, right? He’s a super chill dude. Woke as hell, too. Sometimes I get the feeling he wants to smack Yeosang just as much as we do,” Yunho giggled. God. Yunho’s giggle was the cutest shit in the world. Seonghwa could go on about it for years, probably. 

“Maybe Yeosang isn’t doing anything because he wants you to make the first move,” Mingi muttered. 

“What in the god damn fuck are you talking about, man. That’s not- we’re not- what???” Seonghwa plucked the joint from Mingi’s lax fingers. “I’m cutting you off, you’re faded as fuck.”

“He has a point, though,” Hongjoong piped up. “Maybe he’s into you guys. No one ever sasses him back, it probably turns him on. He’s not bad looking either. It’s a shame hes such a fucking asshole all the time.” As much as Seonghwa hated to admit it, Hongjoong kind of had a point. Yeosang was devastatingly handsome. All of the girls (minus the lesbians)(and some of the guys) on campus were head over heels for him. Seonghwa had always just attributed it to his money but after glaring at him for an hour and a half every week their class had met, he had to say the man was gorgeous. Externally, at least. Seonghwa knew that deep down Yunho agreed, too. He was the one rubbing his back after a drunken rant about how unfair it was that Yeosang was so pretty but such an insufferable asshole ended up with the younger curled around the toilet.

Yunho cringed at Hongjoong’s words. Not just the facial cringe, but the whole body kind. He may have crushed Seonghwa a little bit in the process. “Absolutely fucking not. Nope. Not happening. He’s a nasty little fucker and I want nothing to do with him or his dick. Ever.” 

\----------

By the time the end of the semester rolled around, the entire Contemporary Political Thoughts and Debate class was done with Yeosang, Yunho, and Seonghwa’s shit. At first it was amusing, and then it got concerning, and then it just got plain old. No matter what the topic was they always found a way to fight. It got personal, too. Jabs here and there about the couple’s struggle to keep afloat, a barbed inquiry about Yeosang’s father’s mistress, followed by vague threats about how “my father can ruin your entire family’s livelihood, so you better watch your tone.” Occasionally Yeosang would jostle Yunho on the way out of the room, seemingly having picked up on his gentle nature despite his looming size. Once Yeosang’s friends Wooyoung and San approached the duo as they were grabbing their morning coffee with a plea to stop aggravating their hyung because he was driving them insane with his ranting. Even Seonghwa and Yunho were done with the whole situation by the time the final project was being assigned.

“This project is going to be 40% of your final grade. You’re going to be put into groups based on a random number generator and you’re going to pick a political theory from the 20th century. I want you to discuss and critically assess theoretical assumptions and the main arguments of each trend, and create a group presentation for the class. There are fifteen of you so it’ll be groups of three. I’m going to go off of my seating chart for the numbers.” Professor Choi explained. He shuffled over to his computer (which was not hooked up to the projector, he had given up on trying to get that to work a long time ago) and began to call out names and groups. Before they knew it, twelve names had been called.

“There are only three of you left, so Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Yunho, you’ll be working together on this one. Try not to kill each other.” Seungcheol looked at the trio with a strained smile and Yunho narrowed his eyes at him. Seonghwa just looked at the ground in front of him resolutely. Yeosang angrily scribbled something down on a piece of scrap paper before getting up and walking out, slapping the paper down on Seonghwa’s desk as he passed by. It knocked the older out of his trance.

“Someone’s gonna die, Yunho.”

“Shut the fuck up, you drama queen. What did he put on your desk?” Yunho reached for the scrap of paper, turning it over to find seven digits neatly printed on the other side. 

\----------

“Maybe Hongjoong hyung was right.” Yunho mused later that night as Seonghwa had him pressed against the dorm wall, leaving soft kisses across his neck and chest.

“What do you mean, sweetheart? Hongjoong is right about a lot of things.” 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about ruining Yeosang.” That got a reaction. Seonghwa paused, standing straight to look Yunho in the eyes.

“What happened to ‘no, absolutely not, I would never’?” Seonghwa chuckled. “But yes, I have thought about it. He’s such a little brat, he definitely needs to get put in his place.” Seonghwa nipped at Yunho’s bottom lip and the younger gasped. 

“I’m pretty sure he popped a boner when you called him a bitch the other day so you’re probably on to something.” Yunho’s eyes fluttered closed as Seonghwa ran his cold hands up his sides, one hand playing with his nipples and the other grabbing his waist firmly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Do you want to go for it?” 

“What’s the worst that can happen. He already hates us,” Seonghwa murmured against Yunho’s neck before guiding him over to their shared twin bed. 

“I mean, I can think of a few things, really.”

“Shut up, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Yessir.”


	2. The Ruining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Yeosang’s asshole and also dignity
> 
> Fair warning this is absolutely kinky filth and if you want me to tag something pls let me know. 
> 
> Sorry it took over a month to get this out to you guys, I hope it was well worth the wait. 
> 
> Also happy birthday Tori this is for you

The final project was due in two weeks. Seonghwa had saved Yeosang’s number into his phone the second he left the classroom, mainly due to Yunho bitching about him losing it. (“Listen, babe, it’s not my fault Id lose my arm if it wasn't attached to me,” Seonghwa had complained.) They had waited a whole day to text him, half out of pure spite and disgust, and half because they were too busy plotting. The plan? Simple. They were going to _destroy_ Yeosang’s twink ass and hopefully knock him down a few pegs. 

 

After a few painfully awkward texts the trio decided to meet at Yeosang’s apartment the next day. (Shockingly, Yeosang had offered. Something about not wanting to be seen in public with either one of them and not being caught dead in the poor kids’ part of campus. Yunho, who had been reading over Seonghwa’s shoulder, let out an honest to god annoyed growl. Seonghwa may or may not have gotten aroused.) Despite how disgusting it had felt to the couple to agree on those terms, they figured it would be better to be somewhere where they couldn’t be overheard through thin dorm walls, which led them to where they currently stood. 

 

“Hwa, there’s a fucking _doorman_.”

  
  
“Yeah, there sure fucking is. Imagine being so rich you pay someone to open a door for people. What the fuck.”

  
  
“You sure this is the right building?”

 

“I mean, Yeosang is definitely the type to have a doorman if that’s what you’re asking. Also, I doubt he’d purposefully give us the wrong address. He hates our guts but I’m pretty sure he wants to pass just as much as we do,” Seonghwa said with a grim smile, snaking his hand into his boyfriend’s as they walked up to the door. The aforementioned doorman, who had watched their whole interaction, just rolled his eyes as he pulled the heavily decorated glass door open.

 

“Uh, we’re here to see Kang Yeosang?” Yunho squeaked out, his voice getting embarrassingly high towards the end of his sentence. Seonghwa elbowed him in the side.

  
  
“Yeah, he mentioned that two of his classmates would be coming by to study. You two don’t seem like the type he would generally associate with, though. He usually steers clear of anyone below his social standings,” the doorman tiredly drawled. It was weird, Yunho noted, the man hadn’t said it in a snobby tone but more in the tone of someone who had seen so much shit he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. He briefly wondered what kind of absolute nonsense he’d experienced due to Yeosang. Yunho decided he didn’t want to know. “You know which apartment is his, right?” 

 

“Uh, no, he didn’t actually… say…” 

 

“Of course he didn’t. He’s in the penthouse. 15th floor. You couldn’t miss it if you tried.” The doorman looked the couple up and down. “Good, uh, good luck.” With that he nodded his head and stepped aside so Seonghwa and Yunho could enter. They exchanged a look brimming with anticipation and nervousness and slunk over to the elevators.

 

\----------

 

Seonghwa had never felt more uncomfortable in his goddamn _life_ . Except for maybe when his grandmother’s friend was trying to flirt with him. That may have been worse. The jury was still out. Yeosang was smirking from his lounge chair as the Yunho and Seonghwa squeezed onto the small loveseat across from him. Yeosang was practically dripping confidence now that he was in his home court, gaze even and cool and just a touch taunting, but as Seonghwa glared at him he saw a flash of something else in his eyes that he didn’t quite have a chance to catch before it disappeared, leaving Yeosang’s eyes steely and cold once again. Not one to step down from a challenge, Seonghwa stared right back, adjusting his posture so he was leaning forwards slightly with his elbows resting on his thighs. He smirked and slowly licked his lips, counting it as a victory when Yeosang shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Yeosang’s adam’s apple bobbed and Seonghwa was sucker punched with the desire to mark up that pretty neck. _Not yet,_ his brain supplied. _You gotta be patient._

  
  
The tension in the air could probably be cut by a spoon, let alone a knife. 

 

“So, the project was to analyze a 20th century political theory, right?” Yunho interrupted, drawing Seonghwa and Yeosang out of their spite-filled trances. “Seonghwa and I were talking about it on the way here. We thought critical theory may be a good one for _all_ of us to learn more about.”

  
  
“Isn’t that just thinly veiled Marxism? Of course the two of you would want to study communism.” Yunho rolled his eyes at the barb; he had been expecting it. 

 

“It is a deviation from Marxism, yeah, but it delves into the idea that even the more affluent are harmed by capitalism, since it confines the rich in a complacent state and leaves them in spiritual and intellectual poverty. At least, that’s what Marcuse had to say about it. We thought it might be interesting for you to read up on, considering you _are_ the complacent upper class.” Yunho sneered the last words, but there was something genuine in his tone. The truth was, while he and Seonghwa were discussing various ways to put Yeosang in his place, they had also done a bit of research into which ideologies may actually help him become a better person. Seonghwa had said it was wishful thinking, but Yunho, ever the optimist, had said they might as well try.

  
  
“Are you calling me complacent, Jeong Yunho?” Yeosang snarled, stiffening slightly in his seat. His previously confident aura had melted away, anger playing across his face as his brows furrowed and his jaw set. Yunho wanted to laugh at how easy it was to rile him up.

  
  
“Among other things,” Seonghwa quipped.

  
  
“I could ruin you. Both of you.”

  
  
“Oh, Yeosang, if you truly wanted to sabotage us you would have done that months ago. I think it’s the other way around, though, isn’t it. You want _us_ to ruin _you_.” 

 

Yeosang froze. Gulped. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it again. Finally, he settled on a nervous, slightly unhinged chuckle. “I have no idea what the FUCK you’re talking about, Seonghwa. Why the hell would I ever want someone like you anywhere near me? You should count yourselves lucky I’m even helping you with this god damn project. I—”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Yeosang, you can drop the act now. We’re not stupid. We’ve noticed the way you look at us.” Yunho slowly stood up, feigning a lazy stretch before circling behind Yeosang’s armchair and draping himself over the back. “We saw you get hard in class after Seonghwa bitched you out, too. A few different times,” he whispered in his ear, dramatically glancing towards Seonghwa, who was now casually sprawled with his arms cast out on the back of the couch, as if he were telling the younger a secret.

 

“Sh- shut the fuck up,” Yeosang stammered. 

 

Seonghwa tutted from across the coffee table. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, brat. I would apologize if I were you.” Yunho slid one of his arms around Yeosang’s chest and the other found its way into his hair. He curled his fingers into the soft brown locks and pulled slightly, not enough to burn but enough to yank Yeosang’s head to the side and expose his neck. He let out a soft gasp and a wave of arousal went straight to Yunho’s cock. 

 

“Yeah, Yeosang, be a good boy for us and apologize.” Yeosang stayed silent, eyes darting around the room and chest heaving slightly. Yunho’s grip tightened significantly and he pulled again, harder. A light moan left the younger’s lips and Yunho chuckled darkly, quickly grabbing Yeosang’s wrist before he could cover his mouth. “Are you really not gonna say anything, bitch? I knew you were rude but I expected better of you.”

 

“I know a way he can make it up to us, babe,” Seonghwa drawled, watching Yeosang try to free his hand from Yunho’s iron grip. “If he’s too proud to use his words, maybe he can show us how sorry he is with his pretty little mouth. I wanna see if its good for anything besides bragging about his money.”

  
  
“Would you like that, Yeosang? Do you want to prove to Seonghwa and I that you’re not just a spoiled little bitch?” Yunho let go of Yeosang’s hair and let his hand trail down to the smaller man’s crotch, ghosting his palm over the erection that was showing through his jeans. Yeosang whined in earnest as he bucked his hips up to feel the pressure. Seonghwa laughed from his spot across the room. “You’re already so eager. Such a little slut, I’ve barely even touched you and you’re hard.” Yeosang flushed and Yunho felt his cock twitch against his hand. 

 

“Answer him,” Seonghwa demanded in a stony voice. Yeosang nodded, trying to burrow his head into the side of the chair.

 

“Nu-uh. You gotta use your words, Yeosangie. Do you want this?” Yunho urged. 

  
“Yes, fuck, I hate both of you so much.” Yeosang whined. At that, every bit of Yunho’s presence completely disappeared. Yeosang felt hands pushing at his back and before he could even blink he was on all fours on the floor. 

 

“First thing’s first, slut. You talk to us with respect. In fact, I don’t want to hear a single word out of you if it isn’t answering one of our questions. Do you understand?” Yunho was towering over Yeosang’s smaller frame as Seonghwa spoke. 

 

“Yes…” Yeosang whimpered. Seonghwa cocked an eyebrow, frowning. “Yes… sir?” Yeosang tried again. A shark-like grin spread across the blonde’s face.

  
  
“Good boy,” he cooed. “Now come over here.” Yeosang made to stand up off the ground but a sharp noise from Seonghwa stilled him. “Did I tell you to get up? You crawl, slut. Stay on all fours where you belong.” Hot shame coursed through Yeosang’s body, and with that shame came arousal. Yeosang internally cursed his body for betraying him so blatantly. Nevertheless, he slowly crawled forward, making a point to sway his hips as he made his way around the coffee table and up to Seonghwa’s lap. If he was going to be forced to submit to the couple, he might as well have some fun along the way as well. His actions didn’t go unnoticed by Yunho, who felt his own cock start to harden in his pants. 

 

Seonghwa patted his knees as Yeosang approached and began to undo his belt with one hand. With the other hand he gripped the younger’s jaw, hard, and twisted his head left to right. “Hmm, look at you, so pretty, it’s a shame you’re so insufferable, huh?” he remarked as he squished Yeosang’s cheeks in his grip. “Babe? Can you take care of his hands?” Yeosang jumped as one of Yunho’s enormous hands wrapped around his slim wrists and yanked them behind his back, shocked by the other’s proximity. He didn’t even hear him move from where he stood by the chair. Cursing under his breath he instinctively tried to fight back, but the elder wrapped his other hand around his neck and held Yeosang close to his body. The feeling of two pairs of hands restricting his movement made Yeosang flush and another small whine left his throat. He gave his arms one last futile tug before giving up and letting himself get manhandled. 

 

“You’re going to be a nice little slut for us and show Seonghwa hyung just what you can do with your mouth, do you understand?” Yunho muttered into his ear. Yeosang nodded as best he could considering the two’s grip on his neck and jaw and let his face get shoved into Seonghwa’s crotch. The hand around his jaw shifted up to his hair as Yeosang wrapped his mouth around Seonghwa’s waiting cock. 

 

Here’s the thing. Yeosang had a bit of a reputation for sleeping around. Men and women all across campus had tales to tell about his sexual exploits. But not a single fucking soul (at least that Yeosang was aware of. Maybe San. That fucker knows too much) knew just how much Yeosang loved to put things in his mouth, how much he loved the feeling of his mouth being filled. He had looked it up once, just to convince himself he wasn’t crazy. An oral fixation, they called it. He didn’t really care what it was named, to be honest. All of this to say, the second his lips wrapped around Seonghwa’s girthy cock Yeosang’s soul fucking ascended. And as Seonghwa began to thrust up into his mouth as Yunho held his head still, Yeosang could feel his own cock growing achingly hard in his jeans. He longed to touch himself but his hands were still being held behind him by Yunho’s firm grip. 

 

Seonghwa began to fuck into Yeosang’s mouth in earnest, holding the younger by the hair as he shoved his cock deep into Yeosang’s throat. Yeosang thanked every god he knew that he no longer had a gag reflex (perks of having an oral fixation, he guessed. He had been shoving things in his mouth and down his throat for years, relaxing his throat was second nature at this point) as Seonghwa mercilessly pounded into him, not even stopping for Yeosang to take a breath, making the most agonizingly attractive grunts with each forward thrust. As Seonghwa abused Yeosang’s mouth, Yunho was growling dirty things into his ear, telling him how he was taking his Sir’s cock so well like a fucking whore, telling him he was born to choke on cock, how he belongs on his knees like a little bitch. Yeosang was already starting to lose it, mind going fuzzy. The feeling of being trapped and used was absolutely overwhelming and he loved it, a familiar heat starting to blossom in his abdomen. He tried to pull away to warn the two of his impending orgasm but was pushed back down with so much force he swore he saw stars. 

 

“Holy shit hyung, do that again,” Yunho remarked from behind, “I could feel your cock in his throat. That was fucking hot.” Seonghwa grunted and nodded as he pushed Yeosang’s head down again while bucking his hips up, again and again, until Yeosang was coming untouched with a strangled yell and forcing himself off of Seonghwa’s cock. The grip in his hair loosened and Yunho softened his grasp as well as Yeosang sank into his lap. “Wow,” was all he said as he looked between the pathetic mass in his lap and his boyfriend who looked like he was on the verge of his own orgasm, pupils blown and perfectly styled hair slightly askew. 

 

“Did you just cum, pet?” Seonghwa questioned in a low, measured voice. “Completely untouched?” Yeosang nodded weakly. He was not prepared for the sting of a hand across his face. “You didn’t ask for permission, slut. That’s grounds for punishment.”

 

“Well.” Yeosang’s voice was completely raw and gravelly. “I did try to warn you, you know. You decided to try and spear me on your cock instead. That’s on you, _sir_ ,” he snarked. This time, he was accepting a slap but instead the ground shifted from underneath him as Yunho abruptly stood up, dropping Yeosang’s body onto the floor. 

 

“Where’s your bedroom, whore?”

 

“Down the hall, to the left. It doesn’t really matter, though, does it? I already came, you guys can go fuck on your own ti— _oh fUCK—_ “ Seonghwa had grabbed a handful of Yeosang’s hair and was starting to literally drag him towards the bedroom. Yeosang scrambled for purchase as they made their was through the apartment with Yunho bringing up the rear. He was roughly thrown on the bed on his stomach and the second he turned around he had a face and a lap full of Park Seonghwa. 

 

“Do you really think you can get away with talking to us like that? I’m pretty sure we already warned you about being respectful. And then you went and came— _without_ permission— and expect for that to be the end of it? How absolutely narcissistic and stupid do you have to be? No, Yeosang, We aren’t going anywhere. And you aren’t, either. You’re gonna take what we give you and not complain about it, do you understand?” Seonghwa snarled. Yeosang blinked up at him, shocked. He hadn’t expected either of them to be this physically dominating. He wasn’t complaining, it had been too long since he had been submissive and he honestly kinda missed it but still. Park Seonghwa? Jeong Yunho? He would never have guessed. (Later, Wooyoung would mock him for that. In retrospect he probably deserved every ounce of it.) Yeosang was drawn out of his thoughts by a belt being wrapped around his wrists and the headboards and Seonghwa gripping his jaw again. “I thought. I asked. You a question. _Do you understand?_

 

Yeosang nodded dumbly before he quietly muttered out a Yes Sir, cursing the way the adrenaline and fear was beginning to get him hard again. “Here’s the plan, slut. We’re gonna take turns fucking you. Once we both get off, we’ll consider letting you cum again, depending on how good for us you are. Does that sound good to you?” Yunho crooned as he ran a hand down Yeosang’s bare chest. When had they taken his shirt off? God, Yeosang was fucked. 

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“Good boy. Where do you keep your lube and condoms?” Yeosang nodded towards the top drawer and hid his face in the blankets in preemptive shame, realizing that Yunho would see all of his toys as he rooted around for the lube. 

 

“What the fuck is all this?” Yunho chuckled, lifting up a cock cage with one finger. Yeosang whined into his arm in embarrassment. 

 

“Is that the kind of stuff you like to play with, Yeosangie? He’s worse than we thought, huh babe? You didn’t even think he’d be into any weird kinks. Guess we’ll have to keep that in mind for next time,” Seonghwa teases as he pulled Yeosang’s tight jeans off in one easy move. Next he removed Yeosang’s cumsoaked boxer briefs, laughing meanly as the younger’s painfully hard cock slapped against his stomach. “What’s got you all worked up, bitch?”

 

“I think we do,” Yunho retorted as he kneeled between Yeosang’s knees. Yeosang heard the click of a cap and jolted as a cold finger began to circle his rim. “I think he likes it when we call him names. I mean, if his boners when we fought in class are anything to go by…”   


“Oh shut _up_ about tha— f _uck_!” Yeosang began to groan before Yunho pushed his finger in up to the knuckle. As he did, Seonghwa tweaked one of his nipples and bit down on Yeosang’s neck, sucking a bruise into it where people would definitely see. He tried to cant his hips up towards Yunho’s hand but a firm grasp held his hips down hard enough that he’d probably have little finger shaped marks in the morning. Yeosang found that he didn’t exactly give a fuck anymore. 

 

“Do you think you’re ready for more?” Yeosang nodded emphatically and Yunho slipped in another finger. He began to scissor them and stretch Yeosang’s tight hole. “When was the last time you got fucked? You’re so tight, baby.” 

 

“About three months ago I think?” 

 

Seonghwa bit his earlobe. “What do you address us as?” 

 

“Fuck, it was three months ago, s _ir!”_ Yeosang corrected, voice pitching up at the end as Yunho’s long fingers brushed against his prostate. Yunho tentatively pressed into it again and grinned as Yeosang keened, pulling at the belt binding his hands. 

 

“That’s a good boy,” Seonghwa whispered, bringing a wandering hand down to trace patterns into Yeosang’s thigh. At some point Yunho slipped in a third finger continued his onslaught. By now Yeosang was gasping and whining constantly and as Seonghwa sat back and watched his boyfriend unravel the younger, he felt his heart swell with adoration. That adoration was only reserved for Yunho, though. Promise. Seonghwa still very much hated Yeosang’s guts, even if he looked so pretty falling apart on his partner’s fingers, neck marked up and lips raw and red and hanging open. It was hate. It _was_. (It wasn’t.) 

 

Seonghwa snapped back to attention when Yeosang let out a piercing moan. Yunho had apparently decided the younger was prepped enough and was finally sliding into him. He went slowly so the other could adjust, but when Yeosang bucked his hips up Yunho began to thrust in and out. He went at a teasing pace, and one could argue there was no pace at all. Sometimes he would go hard and fast, and then he would slow down and do a few little baby thrusts, and then sometimes he would thrust so hard and deep that Yeosang could feel it in his throat. Within minutes Yeosang was a moaning, drooling mess and his own orgasm was building up yet again. Seonghwa has pulled his own cock out and had began slowly stroking it, biting his lip as he watched Yunho have at the brat underneath him. Yunho himself was getting close. His thrusts were getting more and more desperate and he began chasing his own pleasure instead of teasing Yeosang. 

 

“Fuuuuck, Sangie, do you like this? Do you like me using you like you’re my fucktoy?” 

 

“God, yes, fuck, feels so good Sir, _you_ feel so good,” Yeosang babbled. “Gonna come again, shit, fuck!” Before he could begin to have his second orgasm Seonghwa reached across the bed lightning quick and firmly grasped the base of his cock, effectively stopping Yeosang from reaching any sort of high. Yeosang well and truly wailed at that, and Seonghwa just fixed him with a predatory grin. 

 

“You know you’re not allowed to cum until we both do, and that’s only if you deserve it,” Yunho grunted as he continued his assualt until he was coming in Yeosang’s ass with a strangled moan. He reached over the younger to give Seonghwa a sloppy kiss, pulling out and watching his cum spill onto the sheets out of Yeosang’s used hole. “Your turn, hyung. He feels real good, let me tell you.”

 

“Hmm,” Seonghwa moaned against his boyfriend’s lips. “I can’t wait to ruin him.” They continued to make out over top of Yeosang until his arousal began to fade away, and then Seonghwa gently steered his boyfriend to the side of the bed and took his place. “Are you ready, slut? Yunho went gentle with you. I won’t give you that luxury.”

 

“Fuck, yes Sir, I’m ready, I’ve been so ready,” Yeosang babbled. Yunho briefly wondered what happened to the defiant, bratty Yeosang from an hour before, and where all that vitriol disappeared to. He had never in the years he had been attending SNU seen Yeosang so pliant and needy and obedient. It was slightly alarming. Regardless, Seonghwa began to slide into Yeosang, who hissed at the stretch. Where Yunho had length, Seonghwa had girth, but between all of the lube both of his hyungs had used and Yunho’s cum that was still in his ass the glide was relatively easy. The burn was only slight and the pain quickly turned into pleasure as Seonghwa immediately began pounding into him, not even giving him a second to adjust. He went hard and fast and Yeosang found his breath catching in his throat. One of Seonghwa’s hands was supporting his body against the headboard and the other had found its way to Yeosang’s throat, and he used that leverage to drill into Yeosang so mercilessly that the bed frame almost dented the drywall. 

 

Yeosang was gasping and writhing and pulling so hard at his ties that Yunho took mercy and undid the belt. The youngest‘s hands flew to Seonghwa’s back and pulled him close, reaching up under his shirt and scratching down his back as the eldest abused his prostate. 

 

“God, fuck, pl _ease_ can I cum I’ve been so good for you, so soso good,” Yeosang wailed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. 

 

“Did I cum yet?” 

 

“Well— _fuUUck—_ no, but—“ 

 

“Then no. Actually, maybe if you apologize. For everything. I’ll consider it then.” Seonghwa gasped out as he felt Yeosang clench around his length. He was starting to get close himself. Yunho was right, Yeosang _did_ feel absolutely amazing. 

 

“God, I really am sorry. You’re both really nice— _ah—_ people and I treated you like an absolute dickhead— s _hIT—“_

 

“And why was that, huh bitch? Why’d you treat us so badly?” Yunho piped up from the sidelines. 

 

“Because— fuuucK— because i wanted you guys to do this to me. You’re both— _ah—_ so hot and — o _h gOD—_ you’re so smart and I just. I wanted you and—“

 

“And you decided being horrible to us was the way to do it?” Seonghwa snarled, cutting off Yeosang’s oxygen. The younger gasped in his hold, chest heaving as Seonghwa loosened his grasp. 

 

“I know and I’m so sorry I’m sorry if I hurt you I was wrong,” Yeosang wailed. “ _God_ please I’m so fucking sorry can I please cum I’ve— _fUCK—_ I’ve been so good I’m so sorry I’ll be better —“ This time Yunho cut Yeosang off with a kiss that he gasped into as Seonghwa pulled out and came all over Yeosang’s torso.  

 

Yunho pulled away from Yeosang smiling softly. “Shh, baby, you did so well, cum for us,” he soothed, gathering a mixture lube and cum and spreading it over Yeosang’s cock, slowly pumping him as he released for a second time. Yeosang’s back arched off the bed fully and his eyes rolled back into his head as he cried out in pleasure.

 

Finally he slumped back onto the mattress and into Seonghwa’s waiting arms, who nuzzled into his neck and began pressing soft kisses into every mark and bruise that was left. “So good for us,” he whispered, “such a good boy for your Sirs, you did so well.”

 

Yunho stood up. “Where’s your washroom, Sangie, I’ll get us something to clean up with. Do you want me to run a bath as well?” Yeosang nodded into Seonghwa’s shoulder and just pointed to the right, too spent to properly use his words. Yunho shared a soft smile with his boyfriend and disappeared down the hall. 

 

“I’m sorry you hate me,” Yeosang whispered softly. “I hate when people hate me.”

 

Seonghwa chuckled softly. “I don’t hate you, buddy, I just strongly disliked you for a very long time. I’m starting to change my mind though.”

 

“Can we do this again?”

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Seonghwa brushed Yeosang’s hair out of his face and left a small kiss on his birthmark. 

 

“What can be arranged?” Yunho asked from the doorway. “A round two? Let’s get you taken care of after round one first, and then we’ll talk.”

 

\----------

 

“So what were you saying about critical theory earlier? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

 

“Yeah, you were real busy eyefucking my boyfriend. Which is really weird to watch, by the way.”

 

“ _Yah_. You didn’t have any problem watching as I fucked him senseless, did you?”

 

“Fair point. I’ll shut up now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the C.A.W. discord and Koko for helping me brainstorm this hot mess uwu
> 
> twitter & cc: seongjoongie
> 
> please come bother me there i like friends


End file.
